Billy Blim
Billy Blim was the main antagoinist of the Angel ''episode "Billy" and arguably one of the show's most depraved and memorable "monster of the week" variety monsters - he was depicted as a man "blessed" with the power of misogny, allowing him to turn men he got in contact with into murderous women-haters. He was comparable to ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer's misogynistic characters, Caleb and Warren Mears. He was portrayed by Justin Shilton. Biography According to the writers', Tim Minear and Jeffery Bell's, commentary track, Billy was conceived when his mother, a benevolent demon, was raped by his father, an evil human. At some point, he induced a man to publicly beat his wife to death in a convenience store, and was subsequantly banished to a prison dimension guarded by Skip. Three days after his imprisonment, Lilah Morgan hired a psychic to force Cordelia Chase to endure intense visions that actually began to cause her physical damage based on what she saw. When Angel discovered Lilah's involvment, he was forced to break Billy out of prison to save Cordelia's life. Lilah's manipulations quickly came back to haunt her when her business rival, Gavin Park, was touched by Billy after he tried to take credit for his release, leading to a confrontation in which Gavin brutally beat Lilah, leaving her with a black eye. Around that same time, Cordelia had a vision about the convenience store attack, and Angel Investigations immediately got on the case; studying the security cameras, they discovered Billy's involvement. Shortly afterwards, Billy willingly informed the police of his actions to get out of his family's estate, as they had been trying to keep him isolated. Angel tracked Billy down and confronted him just as the police arrived. However, as he was being escorted out of the house, Billy touched one of the male cops, resulting in a fight between him and his female partner which led to said partner shooting the male cop in self-defense, allowing Billy to escape. In the chaos, Angel quickly deduced that Billy was not fully human, due to the smell of his blood and the fact that he was able to enter the Blim estate without an invitation. Wesley, Fred, and Gunn took some blood samples from the crime scene to study, but in the process, Wesley and Gunn touched some of the blood and became infected themselves, causing them to attack Fred. Fortunately, however, Fred knocked them unconscious and escaped. Billy proceeded to confront his cousin Dylan at a party, planning to head to Santa Monica and escape on a private plane. After interrogating both Dylan and Lilah separately, Angel and Cordelia immediately followed him to the airport. Cordelia arrived first and threatened him at crossbow-point; in an effort to save himself Billy attempted to prevent himself from making sexist comments, but just couldn't keep from slipping and doing so, much to Cordelia's annoyance. = At that moment, Angel arrived to take Billy on himself. Using this to his advantage, Billy touched Angel and goaded him to attack Cordelia, but instead Angel turned and attacked Billy, revealing himself to be immune to the hatred. The fight, however, was cut short when Lilah arrived and fatally shot Billy in the back. In the aftermath, Angel explained to Cordelia that he was unaffected by Billy's touch because he "gave up on hate a long time ago,"; even as Angelus, he only killed for sport of pleasure and never felt any anger or hatred towards his victims, leading Cordelia to remark that, in a very strange sort of way, the demon inside of him was less petty than humans. Personality and traits Billy was an unstable and violent young man, with an unparalleled hatred of women to the extent that he enjoyed using his power to force men to beat women to death. Powers and Abilities Due to his demonic heritage, Billy had the power to bring out the primal misogyny of any man who touched him or came into contact with his body fluids (sweat, blood, etc.) as proven when Wesly and Gunn tried to kill Fred after they touched Billy's blood sample Wesley had taken. Only a man incapable of hate was immune to his touch. Billy was also capable of using his power to make himself stronger. By striking against a solid surface, he could absorb the energy of the resulting reaction. Using this, he was able to overpower Angel in a fight. According to Lilah, Billy didn't induce the murderous mysogyny in men on his own; he merely removed one's inhibitions. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Complete Monster Category:Demon Category:Male Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Recurring villain Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Delusional Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Buffyverse Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Hatemongers Category:Damned Souls Category:Jerks Category:Supremacists